Secretos de la corte
by daianapotter
Summary: - Es gracioso ver a un valiente y poderoso teniente y miembro de una de las principales casas tan… ¿sin habla? – comentó divertida mientras se acercaba a él lentamente y con gran sensualidad. Una sonrisa inocente y unos ojos que brillaban con diversión. - Princesa… yo… - pero no pudo continuar al sentir como sus labios eran besados por la joven.


**Muy buenas gente n.n/ Más de uno/a se estará preguntando… ¿Por qué haces otro fic si tenés varios pendientes? Bueno… ustedes saben que cuando la musa manda no hay nada que hacerle ^^ Y la musa no dejaba de enviar ideas para este fic :D**

 **Le empecé a comentar la idea y pasarle spoiler a Sibreka (mi pervertida amiga IR) le gusto la idea del fic que hasta me perdono que no publicará el fic de blancahime (por cierto, llevo 12 páginas del segundo capítulo, no me he olvidado :D). Después de ese fic, me concentraré en el lemon del fic "tormenta" de Sibreka que siempreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee me lo anda recordando :D!**

 **Este fic es un fic de cumpleaños adelantado. Como siempre, pensé que solo sería uno o dos capítulo pero idea acá idea allá terminará siendo más capítulo… ya llevo como 15 páginas más. El vestido descrito para Orihime en este capítulo es el mismo de la princesa Serenity (Sailor Moon) le pregunte a Sibreka si le gustaba… dijo un gran SI! Así que se queda ^^**

 **Por cierto, un comentario que me dejo Rachel Green… la verdad es que no leí el 4 libro de mierdusculo (perdón, crepúsculo, tengo lapsus) así que no tengo la menor idea de cómo es la escena de la luna de miel ni ganas de leerlo. La verdad no me banco mierdusculo, ni bella ni Edward ni a la autora. La idea de ese fic salió de un gif y un fanart de Orihime recordando como Ichigo se le proponía y después cuando estaban en el altar Ichigo le da el anillo y ella es quien lo besa. De ahí salió la idea. Algo que había comentado en ese fic también. Y lo del sexo… ahora que recuerdo puede ser por el tráiler ese… porque según me dijeron en el libro ni aparece y muchas ni saben que paso por como está escrito (no lo sé no leí ese libro ni vi la película. La verdad me daban ganas de vomitar cuando recordaba que utilizaban música épica para semejante tontería de historia).**

 **Bueno, espero haber aclarado que lo último que pensaba es el mierdusculo, perdón crepúsculo. No obstante, me alegra que te haya gustado.**

 **Aclaración: Bleach no me pertenece sino al gran Tite-sama que terminó el manga como ÉL quería y no como otras personas (que se dicen fan de la serie y le desean la muerte, pero después tenés que entenderlas porque están de luto porque no terminó el manga como ellas querían).**

 **Pd: En esta sociedad es tipo Edad Media. No obstante, acá no hay prejuicios sexuales como sí había antes. No está mal visto que una mujer seduzca o se acueste con quien quiera. Cada año de ellos es 100 de un humano. Viven mucho tiempo y muchos tienen determinados poderes, otros no. El Reino de Karakura, es un reino que vive en paz y rico. Viven del comercio, pero también tienen unas fuerzas armadas muy importantes.**

Ichihime – Cuando los personajes hablan

 _Ichihime – Pensamiento de los personajes_

 **Ichihime – Voz de Shirosaki**

 _ **Ichihime – Pensamiento de Shirosaki**_

* * *

Capítulo 1: La mujer que logra perderme

* * *

 _Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, teniente del escuadrón número 10 del Gotei 13 y tengo 17 años. Mi padre es el capitán mi escuadrón. Nunca había sabido como un payaso como él pudo llegar a ese puesto hasta que lo vi luchar._

\- Atención, firmes – se escuchó la potente voz del capitán general de las fuerzas del Gotei, Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai – Mantengan la formación. Muestren sus respetos por la familia Real.

 _Nuestra misión es proteger el Reino de Karakura y, en especial, a la familia Real. Mis padres y la familia Real siempre han sido amigos desde pequeños, por eso tengo una relación cercana a ellos. Sin contar, además, que soy el heredero del clan Shiba, una de las 4 casas nobles de nuestro país. Se preguntarán entonces… ¿por qué llevó el apellido de mi madre? Sencillo, en nuestra sociedad se permite elegir que apellido usar hasta que nos casemos… una vez lo hagamos usaremos el apellido que más importancia tenga…Y para mi desgracia el de mayor rango es el de mi estúpido padre._

 _La verdad era que nunca me había interesado ser el líder clan. No me importa ser teniente ni llegar al rango de capitán… Pero, había un solo motivo por el cual no renunció…_

\- Saquen sus espadas y honren a nuestros soberanos – Volvió a ordenar el capitán general.

Todos dimos un grito diciendo: ¡Sí, señor! Acto seguido, elevamos nuestras manos sosteniendo firmemente nuestras espadas hacía el horizonte. De repente, se escucharon unas trompetas anunciando que los esperados invitados ya se acercaban.

El Rey, Aizen Sousuke, era un hombre alto, de complexión atlética, porte elegante y cabellos castaños que brillaban al sol. Desde su juventud hizo suspirar a casi toda la población femenina del reino y a muchas de los países vecinos. Lamentablemente para ellas, siempre tuvo ojos solamente para la persona que el día de hoy era su Reina: Matsumoto Rangiku. Una hermosa peli roja con un cuerpo envidiable y un carácter animado y juguetón.

 _Y detrás de ellos viene… la primera persona en la que pienso al despertarme y la última antes de dormir. La verdadera razón por la cual no me voy del Gotei 13 por más que sinceramente no me interese mi puesto: La hermosa y gentil criatura que hace que crea que esté en el mejor de los sueños… cuando en realidad estoy despierto… La mujer que con solo una sonrisa hacía que todo su interior se llenará de calor y luz… la mujer que podía rivalizar con el mismo sol…_

La princesa Aizen Orihime, tenía 17 años y era la única hija del matrimonio y, por tanto, la única heredera del Reino de Karakura. Amada tanto por sus padres como por su reino. Era tan hermosa por dentro como por fuera. Al igual que su madre tenía una belleza y sensualidad especial así como un cuerpo escultural que era la envidia de muchas en el reino y el sueño húmedo de casi todos los hombres. Y no ayudaba nada que el vestido escogido por la joven tuviera tanto escote y el resto del mismo se pegara a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. La prenda era de un blanco completo, rodeado de perlas blancas debajo de su busto. Su pecho estaba rodeado por círculos amarrillos. En la parte de la espalda tenía un lazo.

Su pelo era de un castaño rojizo, su flequillo había crecido, y, por lo tanto, había optado por dejarlo a los costados de su rostro. Sus hechiceros ojos eran del color de la plata. Sus labios rojos, carnosos y completamente dulces…

 _Sí lo sabré bien yo…_

\- Muchas gracias por este recibimiento, es un placer tenerlos como protectores de nuestro Reino. Espero que sigan esforzándose por el bien de todos los que habitamos en él – pronunció el Rey mientras los miraba atentamente.

\- Tenemos hombres muy fuertes – dijo la Reina pícaramente provocando el sonrojo de varios soldados. Su marido simplemente meneó la cabeza. Ya estaba acostumbrado a esas salidas de su esposa.

\- Realizan una función muy importante para todos. Por favor sigan cuidándonos y cuídense – comentó la princesa con una sonrisa, provocando el sonrojo de casi todo los hombres reunidos ahí… y el alzamiento de ceja de cierto shinigami de pelo naranja. Apretó fuertemente sus puños en un intento de autocontrol para no ir y patearle el culo a todos y cada uno de ellos.

\- Atención, Su Majestad pasará a ver nuestro recinto para que vea como nos entrenamos. Después verán una demostración de fuerza… y más vale que no me decepcionen – sentenció el Yamamoto mientras golpeaba el piso con su bastón. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de más de un shinigami y un bufido de del heredero del clan Shiba. Al ver su gesto, Orihime rió muy bajo - Vamos – ordenó.

Al escuchar la orden, todos los shinigamis voltearon su vista y comenzaron a caminar.

Todos los hombres miraban hacía al frente… todos excepto uno que miró de reojo a la heredera. Ella al sentir su mirada sobre su persona sonrió dulcemente y mientras baja sus pestañas en falsa modestia. Llevó una mano a su escote y tiró ligeramente para que tuviera una mejor vista de lo que se escondía. Y supo que efectivamente al joven le había gustado lo que vio cuando observo que había vuelto a su vista a su compañero de enfrente… pero se lo notaba tenso. Orihime no pudo evitar reír en voz baja.

Ichigo, por su parte, no podía hacer nada más que rechinar sus dientes en un vano intento por tratar de no sentir como se le había formado una erección gracias a los gestos de la peli naranja. Tenía que ser fuerte y no dejarse llevar por la tentación. Pero la verdad era, que eso se estaba volviendo cada vez más en una misión imposible.

 **\- Ella quiere que le arranquemos ese vestido, Rey – le dijo una voz molesta en su cabeza – Atarla con los restos de su propio vestido. Que la tomemos bien fuerte contra el muro. Que la llenemos de besos mientras la disfrutamos entre los dos, que no conozca más palabras que nuestros nombres. Que…**

\- _Cállate, no estoy de humor_ – le contestó sombríamente. A penas se aguantaba a él mismo en estos momentos, y, desde luego, no estaba para soportar a esa estúpida voz.

 **\- Lo haré solo por esta vez, pero sabes que tengo razón – le contesto riendo la voz.**

Ichigo simplemente no dijo nada.

* * *

 **A la tarde en la habitación de Ichigo…**

* * *

La duración de todo el acto tomó varias horas. La familia Real había visitado los sitios donde entrenaban, así como también donde estudiaban y dormían. Sin olvidar que había habido demostración de fuerza. Por una parte, había tenido suerte para no tener que participar en esas peleas, pero por otra… había visto las miradas de Orihime y como ella "sin querer" le dejaba ver más piel de lo que debería verse cuando nadie más miraba. Y eso no es que ayudará a aplacar a su pequeño amigo sino todo lo contrario.

Tenía planeado tomarse una buena ducha de agua fría para acabar con su problema. Al menos, durante unas horas, porque solo hacía falta la presencia de ella para volver a estar en ese estado.

Iba a entrar al baño cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta. Estuvo a punto de no abrir y entrar directamente a solucionar su situación, pero noto que el reatsu de la persona que se encontraba afuera era justamente la causante de esta situación: La princesa Orihime.

* * *

 **Buenas gente ^^ como habrán podido ver, en este fic espero que Orihime sea más sensual y lanzada, pero, sin caer en la grosería o pasarse. Espero que me salga ^^ Así que habrá un poco de OCC en Hime e Ichigo… y bueno… ni hablemos de Aizen xD le he dado spoiler a Maca, lala y Sibreka y de momento les va gustando n.n/**

 **Dios, el vestido de Serena es más complicado para describirlo… si alguien tiene una mejor descripción estoy abierta a escucharlo ^^**

 **Los pongo un poco en contesto. Ambos se aman y ya se han besado y tocado (pero, todavía no profundizaron si me entiende –lunita del whatsapp). La cuestión es que es medio un juego su relación y el mantenerla en secreto. Pero, por algunos motivos, Ichigo no cree que sea digno de Orihime y es por eso que, a veces, lo verán un poco reacio, pero es por ese sentimiento de indignidad y no por que no quiera o algo así. Además, tiene de madre a Rangiku en este fic, en una sociedad que no se estigma la sexualidad… así que alguna que otra cosita aprendería xD**

 **Estoy abierta a ideas para escenas y cosas que pasen en el fic.**

 **Por cierto, a Maca no le gusto la idea de Aizen como esposo de Rangiku, pero yo lo veo como Rey… así que abro la votación: ¿quién quiere que sea el Rey? Gin o Rangiku. El ganador se conocerá el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
